


Unexpected emotions

by lonely_night, Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Klaus begins to feel unexpected emotions towards his guardian and Monty helps him explore them.





	Unexpected emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy!  
> -x-

Driving home from the theatre, rid of Count Olaf, Klaus allowed himself to lie back in his seat, listening to the gentle hum of the car engine. Somehow he didn't think Olaf would be far away, but, for now, he was more than happy to let Monty take care of things; to take care of him, he realised.

At this thought, Klaus felt his cheeks redden before he could stop them. Feeling his trousers involuntarily tighten, he gripped his seat, his eyes widening, feeling suddenly much more awake.  
He really did have to _stop_ this. It was getting embarrassing and harder to look the older man in the eye. He felt almost ... _ashamed_.  
But shame couldn't lessen the tightness of his trousers and shirt, even though Klaus willed it to go away so fervently that his knuckles turned white on the car seat.

Glancing up briefly, attempting to distract himself, Klaus caught Monty's eye in the rear-view mirror. ' _Uncle_ Monty', Klaus told himself again.  
Guilt flashed across his face - nothing could stop images of decidedly inappropriate events flooding his thoughts.  
Self-loathing began to seep through his veins; what would _Uncle_ Monty think of him if he knew?

Monty smiled at him hesitantly in the mirror, brown eyes sparkling with slight worry.  
"Are you alright my dear boy?"

Klaus felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips nervously and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"What my brother means to say," Violet began, glancing across at Klaus, "is that he is feeling very unexpected emotions."  
Klaus stared at his sister in horror.  
"No! I-" he protested feebly.  
Violet smiled encouragingly at him, but Klaus didn't feel in the least reassured. It felt as though he was naked, exposed in the worst possible way.

Monty merely chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement, the creases vanishing from his forehead. "I see." He only said, catching Klaus' eye again and winking.  
This time, Klaus felt the heat shoot through him as though his insides were burning. He needed air. He needed cold. Something. Anything.

"Uh, uh, M-Monty, c-can I ask you-" he stammered, overwhelmed by the fire in the pit of his stomach.  
"Of course Klaus, ask away!"  
"I, how, a-air, w-window, p-please."  
"Yes," Monty agreed good-naturedly; "it is warm in here - I'm feeling rather flushed around the collar myself."  
Klaus blushed brighter, trying not to imagine droplets of sweat trailing down Monty's neck like kisses- He pushed the image away with difficultly, concentrating on the cool air now coming from the open window.

Klaus avoided Monty's gaze for the rest of the journey back to his house, resting his head on the car door; although, as Violet closely observed, their guardian's eyes lingered over Klaus' slumped figure continually with a sort of agonised fondness.

**

Sunny's excited gurgling startled Klaus from his dream-like state. Propping his head on his hands, trying to keep his eyes from dropping, Klaus glanced outside the window, realising that they were very almost home. _Home_ , he thought smiling faintly. The strain in his trousers had settled and he felt comfortable again, although the slight feeling of shame still lingered.

"Alright then children!" Monty beamed as he brought the car to a stop. "We're here."  
He turned in his seat, grinning at Klaus, although Klaus felt too sleepy to respond, smiling vaguely in reply, his eyes beginning to close.  
"Ah, I see Klaus is a bit worn out." he said to himself rather than anyone else. To Violet, the tenderness and concern in Monty's voice was plain to see, however to Klaus, Monty's words were a lovely blur.  
"Violet, how about you take Sunny inside and head upstairs? I'll see you there in a minute or so with Klaus."  
Violet nodded, picking the baby up and walking towards the house.  
Opening Klaus' door, Monty felt another pang of fondness towards the boy.  
His head was now lolled back on his seat, his mouth a little ajar, lips glistening; beautifully asleep.  
Trying not to focus on Klaus' lips, Monty gently scooped him into his arms, carrying him easily into the warm house.  
The younger boy murmured in his sleep as Monty carried him up the stairs.  
His heart was beating faster than he ever remembered. Monty couldn't help the rush of heat that seemed to grow up his body like a vine. He hadn't felt like this for a _very long time._  
But, Monty reminded himself sadly, Klaus was a _boy_ , and he wouldn't rob him of his innocence; unless, of course, Klaus also liked him. The car journey had certainly seemed promising, but, Monty shook his head; he would never act on anything that he wasn't certain of, and he wanted to be sure.

Klaus stirred as Monty lowered him onto the bed.  
The older man smiled at Violet gratefully; "thank you for taking care of Sunny."  
"It's no problem." She replied, grinning, and then yawned sleepily.  
"You must be tired too." Monty said, pulling the covers around her.  
"I am-" she stifled another yawn, murmuring her thanks.

**

"W-what?" Klaus was sat bolt upright, eyes large.  
"What is it, Klaus?" Monty asked, worried.  
"Oh." The younger boy, seeing Monty, visibly relaxed. "Sorry, I just forgot where I was." He said sheepishly.  
"Not to worry!" Monty smiled warmly. "And now," he continued, "I must say goodnight!"

He turned back towards Violet, embracing her gently, kissing Sunny on her forehead, and then to Klaus.  
Monty leant over to put his arms around Klaus too, but then paused, as though something had caught his attention, stopping halfway, so that his face was almost level with the younger boy.  
“Your pyjamas are quite fetching, Klaus,” Monty whispered into his ear, and Klaus felt his entire face heating up as though in an inferno. The older man smiled; “are those dinosaurs?”

Klaus cringed inwardly - his pyjamas seemed so childish compared to what he was feeling for this man.  
“Y-yes,” he managed, his throat feeling as rough as sandpaper once again.  
Monty’s soft expression became even more tender if such a thing was possible, but a slight crease in his forehead told Klaus that he was concerned.

He drew back from Klaus slightly and addressed Violet; “you don’t mind me talking to your brother alone for a while, do you, Violet?”  
“Oh no, not at all,” Violet said quickly, shooting a warm glance at Klaus and beginning to get up and out of bed.  
“Oh, dear child, do not get up! You stay in bed, and I’ll take Klaus down to my room, if that’s okay, Klaus?” Monty turned and addressed Klaus directly again, pressing a gentle hand on his knee through the bed covers.

At hearing this information Klaus blushed redder still and stammered, “Of c-course."  
The man smiled and got up from the bed.  
Klaus felt the loss of the warm hand on his knee like a physical blow.  
“Well, Klaus, right this way!”  
Klaus, stumbling out of bed, forced his legs into motion and tripped out of the room after Monty, turning back just in time to see Sunny grinning excitedly and Violet giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

**

Monty's room was lovely, Klaus thought, but immediately, Monty steered him towards a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Throwing the doors open, he said; "These were your Mother's. Herself and your Father stayed over here so often that my wardrobe sort of became theirs."  
Klaus stared, feeling his eyes go as wide as dinner plates. Even Violet’s dresses could never compare to the rack of colourful clothing in front of him.

Monty grinned at the stunned expression on Klaus' face. "Do you like them?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

As if in a trance, Klaus reached his hand out to one, brushing the material in wonder; a beautiful, satin, turquoise dress, but quickly snatched his hand away.  
“Oh Klaus,” Monty’s gentle voice came to his ears as if from far away, grounding him, “ _you can touch them, you know.”_  
Klaus blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing, but slowly, with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from Monty, he reached again for the dress. And touched it.  
The silky linen felt like it had been woven by fairies, ('which obviously don’t exist', the logical part of Klaus’ mind quickly reassured him), and he realised it would feel like a dream to wear.  
_To wear._  
Could he really wear something as beautiful as this?  
But, as if reading his mind, Monty asked, “do you want to try it on?”  
Unaware for a few minutes that he was even speaking, Klaus heard himself say, “ _yes please_.”

Shyly, Klaus got undressed out of his pyjamas as Monty turned around to give him some privacy.  
It took him a few minutes to get into the unfamiliar clothing, but then he was in, he was _wearing_ it. And there was no backing out now.

“Done,” he said, his voice strained, and Monty turned back around to look at him.  
The man froze for a second in surprise, and an emotion flitted across his face that Klaus didn’t quite catch, but he thought it might have been pride.  
“You look beautiful,” Monty said hoarsely, as though the mere sight of him had taken his breath away.  
Klaus blushed and then fidgeted awkwardly, “do I?” he asked - he felt too clumsy to be wearing such clothing.  
“Yes.” Monty said the word with such conviction that Klaus almost believed him. But. But. Ever logical, Klaus needed to see it to believe it.

“Can I look?” He was scared for what he would see, scared it would shatter the illusion, _but he had to see. He had to._  
“Absolutely,” Monty’s voice was warm, like chocolate, and Klaus wanted to fall into the sound of the man’s deep, rich tones, but he forced himself onwards. To the mirror.  
Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself in front of the glass. And looked.

And looked. And looked.

Trying to drink in the delicate, fairy-like being in front of him, Klaus wondered if fairies really did exist because surely there was one right here, standing in front of him.  
Monty came up behind him in the mirror and put a hand lightly on his shoulder, “you see? - _beautiful_.”  
“ _Beautiful_ ,” Klaus repeated, dumbstruck for the first time in his life. And then, “ _Oh Monty_." Klaus span around to face the older man, gratitude flooding him like a cleansing waterfall.  
That was when Klaus realised that Monty’s shirt had the top three buttons undone showing the smooth, golden skin underneath it. The man’s eyes were kind and smiling, wanting to indulge him. Monty reached forward with a big, gentle hand to cradle his cheek.  
“Klaus,” he murmured, his breath warm on Klaus’ cold face.  
And Klaus realised his pants were too tight to be comfortable, that his dress, although beautiful, was a little too hot for the moment, and that he wanted it _off, he wanted it all off._

“Klaus,” Monty whispered again, waiting patiently, always patiently.  
And Klaus watched as a tiny bead of sweat travelled down Monty’s chest, disappearing under his shirt, close to the soft skin.  
Klaus moistened his lips. He _wanted_. And he didn’t want to be patient.  
“Would you - ? Can we - ?” He broke off, sure of what he wanted but unable to express it.  
“Anything, Klaus, anything.”  
“I want ...” He still was unsure of how to say it, but he knew Monty was too kind to laugh at him; "You." " _Please_.” he added, remembering his manners.  
Monty looked like he was fighting a battle, his emotions running across his face. Klaus identified shock, joy, and worry, but nowhere could he see rejection.  
“Klaus, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to be more specific. How do you want me?”  
Finally finding his voice, Klaus said, “everywhere.”  
Monty appeared to have won the battle of emotions and he said, “Klaus, you’re _young_. I know you might not like hearing this but you’re very young, and if you want to do this I want to take it slowly, okay?”  
“Okay.” Klaus breathed.  
“But more importantly, I don’t want you to feel ashamed or uncomfortable with me, so if you do, you _must_ tell me.”  
Klaus nodded, “okay.”  
“Okay." Monty repeated, smiling.

Klaus, standing on tiptoe, carefully placed a hand on the man's upper arm, in awe of the muscle underneath his shirt. Wobbling, he quickly brought his other hand to rest on Monty's other arm, trying to regain his balance.  
Monty's eyes shone with gentle amusement and he removed his hand from Klaus' cheek to encircle the boy's waist, helping him stay upright.  
Klaus felt the same warm heat pooling in his stomach and a familiar tightening in his underwear. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily.  
Noticing, Monty pressed Klaus closer to him, feeling the silk material of the dress against his thin shirt.  
Below him, eyes still firmly closed, Klaus whimpered; " _please_."  
Monty almost gasped at how beautiful Klaus' voice sounded. "Say that again." He murmured, desperate to hear the quiet moan at the back of the younger boy's throat.  
" _Please_." Klaus whispered, rocking slightly on his unstable feet.  
"Again." Monty said gently.  
" _Please_." His voice broke into a sob, his fingers clawing hopelessly at Monty's shirt.  
"Klaus-"  
"No!" Angry tears welling in his eyes, the younger boy pushed Monty forwards towards the bed, his head still pressed against the older man, so that he was almost head-butting him. Cheeks bright red, Klaus breathed heavily; the dress felt so tight now that it clung to him, making it hard to speak. _Why did he feel like this?_ He wanted it to _stop_.  
"Klaus-" Monty began again, but Klaus shook his head violently, still shoving him towards the bed, and finally onto it. He sat up, straddling the man below him, trying hungrily to undo the buttons on Monty's shirt. When he was unsuccessful, Klaus, warmth rising to his face in embarrassment, ripped Monty's shirt, fingers trembling.

"Klaus, please!"

Klaus stopped abruptly, suddenly frozen. _What was he doing?_ He had never done anything like this before.  
Monty seemed to be gasping for breath, frowning, his brown eyes bright and troubled. He didn't sound annoyed, rather more distressed.  
The older man ran a hand over Klaus' hair which was damp from sweat. Klaus felt his whole body begin to shake, wracked with confusion. "I'm so sorry - your shirt; I didn't mean-"  
Monty cut him off. "Never mind about me Klaus, it'll be a little..." here, he paused, trying to find the right words, "memento."  
In spite of himself, the younger boy smiled.  
"Now, will you let me take control?" Monty asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes." Klaus whispered gratefully, choking back tears.  
Gently, Monty wiped the other boy's cheeks, banishing the tears, then looked pointedly at Klaus' position on top of him.  
"Oh!" The boy gasped, moving awkwardly off the Italian man.  
Monty grinned, sitting up, and taking his, now ripped, shirt off completely.  
Klaus gasped at the muscled body opposite him. "You're... _perfect_." He whispered, gazing at Monty's tanned skin.  
Monty smiled and then nodded over towards Klaus. "Your dress-"  
"Please," Klaus murmured, "take it off now."  
"And your-"  
Klaus felt his whole body go hot again. Monty knew about his underwear feeling too tight; he must have felt something, Klaus thought uneasily.  
"Would you like me to make it go away?"  
" _Yes!_ " Klaus spoke louder than he intended.  
Monty's eyes twinkled. "Come here." The Italian watched as Klaus shuffled towards him, crawling on his hands and knees. Monty licked his lips in anticipation. It was going to be harder to hold back than he realised.  
"Do you like crawling?" He asked, when Klaus reached his side of the bed.  
"Why?" He seemed a little confused.  
"Just because I like watching you."  
"I-" before Klaus spoke, Monty pulled the younger boy towards him, sitting him on his lap.  
Klaus looked bewildered, staring around, trying to back-peddle in his shock.  
"Shhh." Monty murmured, hooking a finger under the boy's chin. "Look at me." Gently, Monty moved his finger upwards, so that Klaus was forced to look him in the eye.  
"Did I take you by surprise?"  
"Y-yes." Klaus stammered, captivated by the other man's deep brown eyes.  
Monty grinned, lowering his head to rest on top of Klaus' hair."  
"C-can I kiss you?" The younger boy asked.  
Monty chuckled, the vibration running down Klaus' spine, making him shiver in happiness. In answer, the older man ducked his head so that his eyes were level with Klaus'.  
"Close your eyes." He told him, winking.  
Blushing again, Klaus did as he was told, shuddering with anticipation.  
Slowly, the Italian pressed his lips to Klaus', soft, gentle, and Klaus felt his heart leap, excitement running through him.  
His eyes still closed, Klaus responded, kissing Monty back, trailing his fingers over the older man's stomach. Monty wrapped his arms tightly around Klaus as they kissed, drawing him into his chest, forcing the younger boy to lift his head, desperate to keep kissing him. Monty's hands moved from around Klaus' body to his head, his fingers tangling in his hair.  
Klaus gasped almost silently into the kiss, and Monty smiled, glad he was pleasuring the boy opposite him.

**

They broke apart, both breathing hard.  
Monty looked straight into his eyes; “I want this to be a pleasurable experience for you, Klaus, don’t worry about me.”  
Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Monty silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips.  
The older man winked, and appeared to slide down Klaus’ body, peppering his journey with light kisses.  
And then, Klaus felt fingers around his cock, and a warm hand running up and down his length and Klaus couldn’t help himself. He tipped his head back, gasping, his back arching off the bed as Monty’s thumb toyed with the slit of his cockhead.  
Klaus groaned loudly as the heat of Monty’s lips wrapped around his cock. The man below him moaned as well, sending vibrations all throughout Klaus’ body.  
Monty took Klaus’ cock all the way to the base, hollowing his cheeks out with every suck. Klaus was in ecstasy, writhing above him, his hands flying to Monty’s dark hair, trying to anchor himself to reality as the pleasure became all-consuming.  
“Oh M-Monty! So good!” Klaus managed to gasp.  
“Mmm,” Hummed the man below him, swirling his tongue around the head of Klaus’ cock.  
“F-faster!”  
Monty obliged, taking Klaus all the way down again, bobbing his head up and down, up and down and up and -  
“Nurgh!” Klaus cried out, hands now closed in fists around the bed covers, hips thrusting uncontrollably; “Monty, I - Close!”  
Monty smiled tenderly and continued to suck faster and faster as Klaus began to feel increasingly light-headed as such a pleasure built up inside him that he had never experienced before.  
And then, unable to stop himself, he felt himself exploding inside Monty’s mouth, the waves of pleasure shaking his entire frame.  
Monty swallowed everything that Klaus gave him, and then pulled himself up onto his elbows, a bit of Klaus’ release shining on his rosy lips.  
“And how was that?” He asked.  
“Amazing,” Klaus whispered, still shaking.  
The other man grinned in reply and moved upwards to give Klaus a peck on the lips.  
“Tired now,” Klaus managed sleepily.  
“Then sleep, Klaus, sleep.”  
And, still grinning happily, Monty's arms snaking round him, calming him down, Klaus closed his eyes.

Monty smiled at the slumbering figure of Klaus; spent, exhausted but happy next to him.  
He tenderly combed his fingers through the boy’s hair before recognising the steady rhythm of his breathing - Klaus had fallen asleep. Monty lay next to him for a few more minutes before deciding to carry him back up to his room, to Violet and Sunny.  
Gently, he scooped Klaus up in his arms and, smoothing down the boy’s ruffled hair, carried him back upstairs.

Quietly pushing open the door, Monty saw Violet and Sunny asleep, wearing soft smiles as they dreamt.  
Monty carefully laid Klaus down on his bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping boy, pressing a kiss to his peaceful face.  
Then, straightening up, he kissed both Sunny and Violet on their foreheads.  
Monty realised that it didn’t matter what happened now, he didn’t mind if Klaus never wanted to repeat tonight ever again, although he would be overjoyed if Klaus wanted to do it again, but truthfully, Monty was just so happy that the Baudelaires were safe, and so happy to be looking after them. That was all that mattered. What would come next would come next and they would all face it together. It was what a family was.


End file.
